


May the Dread Wolf Take You

by lgbtbatgirls



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, False Identity, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Pre-Tresspasser DLC, possibly not canon compliant bc I don't really understand how gods work, pre-solas reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtbatgirls/pseuds/lgbtbatgirls
Summary: If Solas had chosen to lie with Lavellan under false pretenses.





	May the Dread Wolf Take You

**Author's Note:**

> While I feel like Solas calling the woman he loves exclusively by her title or clan is not entirely realistic, I wrote this without using the name, or even the description of my personal OC so you have no troubles imagining your Lavellan. Hope you enjoy!

Had he been wrong about the Dalish? Had he misjudged them? Solas paced back and forth, lost in thought. So many things he’d believed, things he’d believed for centuries were now in question once more. 

A hand grasped at his shoulder, startling him back to reality. He turned to find Lavellan, a smile upon her face, a smile that drove him mad. Why was she here? He looked around for a sobering moment before realizing the better question was why was he in the private quarters of the Inquisitor?

“You alright?” Lavellan asked, her voice soft as she cupped his chin within her small palm. “You look pale. Well, paler than usual.” 

“I’m fine.” He said as she grasped at her wrist. “I’ve been thinking.”

She raised an eyebrow, misshaping the vallaslin that laced the skin of her forehead. She was so beautiful. “When are you not?”

“I’ve been thinking about the Dalish.” Solas added.

Lavellan’s face was no longer soft, but she remained silent, hesitant to allow him to speak any further. It was one of the few things they’d disagreed on, the Dalish. She was raised amongst them, learned their ways and customs. No matter how misguided Solas knew the Dalish to be, he knew why she would defend them so adamantly. Oh how there were things he wished to tell her. 

“What of them?” She asked.

“Have I misjudged your people?” He asked. “If they could make someone such as yourself, perhaps they are not as I had believed them to be.”

A smile crept upon Lavellan’s lips. A long, beautiful smile that made him feel as if he were going to melt. He’d walked Thedas for so long, but had he ever seen eyes so stunning, lips so enticing. She took his hand in hers. “So much of our culture has been lost, the Dalish are just trying to piece everything back together.” 

“I have met few like you, Lavellan. I never had expected you to be so wise, so thoughtful, or even curious. I’m always surprised with your actions, but rarely do I find myself disagreeing with you”

She stared at him for a moment, her face passive and unreadable. “I find you so interesting, Solas.” 

Solas leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss upon her lips as he pulled her closer. Though it had began as a soft peck, Solas quickly found his tongue entwined with her, her hands caressing his shoulders and back. He hungered for more, and it seemed the Inquisitor did too. 

He ran his hands through her hair, tangling his fingers within as he pulled her nearer. For a few moments, he’d forgotten who he was, his name, his identity, his duty. All there was in this world was the woman before him who thirsted for his touch. When the moment receded, the world snapped back to him, and with it came the burden of all his wrongdoings. This woman, the inquisitor; he may have yearned for her, but she did not yearn for him. She didn’t even know him, or the true him at least. 

He tore his mouth from hers for a moment, staring into her eyes as he attempted to catch the breath she’d stolen. “We-we can’t.”

Lavellan’s brow furled in confusion. “You don’t want to?”

“Of course I do, but-” He began. He’d lied to her so much, but he was no longer lying. He wanted very few things as much as he wanted her. 

“Solas, I want this.” She smiled, setting him aflame. 

Solas enveloped her again. He was a weak, weak man. This woman wanted him, and he wanted her. For a moment he questioned telling her, telling her everything. Perhaps she would understand, but the moment quickly passed, and his mind could only focus on the ways he wanted to worship this woman.

She tugged at him, pulling him onto her fur-lined bed, and right atop her entire form. She was rough with her fingers, pulling at the buttons on his shirt unto she’d undone them all. He followed suit, helping as she attempted to shimmy out of her garments. 

Solas tossed his shirt to the floor, and stood in order to relieve himself of his trousers. He felt as if they would not come off fast enough, so he could return all his attention to Lavellan. When he was done fumbling, he found that Lavellan had been much quicker while undressing. She sat atop her fur duvet, her curves, as well as her breasts completely bare. He wanted to devour her. 

He was back atop her within the blink of an eye, kissing her lips, her neck, her chest, as she pulled the rest of her undergarments off and threw them to the floor. His fingers entered her, as she let out a soft moan, sending chills down his exposed spine. “Take me, Solas.” She said.

And he did so, gleefully. He entered her, the both of them letting out an almost breathless moan. His lips moved to her’s again as he began thrusting against her form. There was no more intimate way for two bodies to become intertwined, yet Lavellan grasped at him, and kissed him as if she yearned to be closer. 

Solas increased the pace of his hips as he continued trusting into her, moan after moan escaping his lips. Was he being too loud, would others overhear and find their great Inquisitor being fucked by some apostate? She didn’t seem to care as her screams of pleasure echoed throughout the room. 

Her skin against his was enough to drive him crazy, to make him feel as if he’d been set aflame. He could’ve never imagined the feeling of being inside her, the feeling of her entire body wrapped around his as he thrust into her. 

Solas could feel himself getting close. He wanted nothing more than to stay inside her for as long as possible, to hear her screams and moans, and her as she whispered his name, but he could not stop himself from finishing. 

It was almost a yell that escaped from his lips as he finished. He laid atop her, his breath fast and harsh. “I love you.” He said.

“And I love you.”

Solas rolled from atop her, the both of them still panting as she pulled the fur duvet over their naked bodies and laid her head upon his chest. He loved this woman. He loved her wholeheartedly, and he’d been lying to her. His plan, everything he’d ever worked for, could he really harm the woman he loved? Could he really break her heart? 

Lavellan’s breath slow as she quickly faded asleep. She looked so peaceful. Solas, however found no peace in her embrace, as he knew what was to come.


End file.
